One Art
by seriesfanatic
Summary: I was at my grandma's house drawing blanks on 'Complications' when I stumbled across the poem 'One Art' by Elizabeth Bishop and instead of tossing it out I decided to post it. So, enjoy and review and please no flames.


**One Art**

_ Seriesfanatic _

_**A/N: So, I don't any of them. I dedicate this to obsessedwithstabler and onetreefan. This isn't necessarily a 'song fic' but a… 'poem fic'. I don't own the poem or the title (One Art written by Elizabeth Bishop), so it's the same outline, just different. RnR. **_

_The art of losing isn't hard to master;_

Olivia ran around her apartment frantically searching for her car keys which she had once again misplaced. For being considered such a smart woman she was forgetful as a goldfish.

"Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed. Then she dashed to the bathroom and found her keys on the counter top shining under the 60 watt bulbs in the white tiled room.

_So many things seemed filled with the intent to be lost that their loss is not disaster._

Olivia ran to her car and nearly sped to the station. She entered finding Munch and Fin arguing over the coffee machine and no one sitting at Elliot's desk.

"Where's El?"

_Lose something everyday. Accept the fluster…_

Munch looked up while answering, "He's gonna be late. He can't find his keys or the kids bags or something." He shrugged and Olivia smiled at the similar predicament they were in. She had forgotten it was Elliot's weekend with the kids which ruined her plans for drinks that night.

…_of lost door keys, the hour badly spent. The art of losing isn't hard to master._

Elliot entered the station almost an hour late but just in time before Cragen called the four detectives into his office. He didn't even take his coat off before entering the room and closing the door behind him. He was surprised to see that Casey was in there, too.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, honestly confused. Casey simply stated that the case the four of them had been working on tirelessly had just had it's largest piece of evidence thrown out.

"Start over." Casey exited the room leaving the squad to vent and brainstorm.

_Then practice losing _ farther, losing faster:

Elliot and Olivia were next in line to leave and work on paperwork due to loss of leads on all of their recent cases.

_Places, names, and where it was you meant to travel. None of these will bring disaster._

"So, why were you so late?" Olivia asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

"The kid's each took turns losing something this morning. Kathleen lost Kathy's watch, Maureen misplaced her shoes, Lizzie and Dickie couldn't find their science project, and the houses that I've been looking to buy were taken off the market. No sold, mind you, just gone." Olivia attempted to subside her smile. "What?" He asked light heartedly.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I'm not you." He scoffed her and continued his paperwork.

_I lost my mother's watch. And look! My last, or next-to-last of three loved houses went. The art of losing isn't hard to master._

Benson and Stabler cautiously entered the abandoned house searching for their perpetrator. They heard a girl cry out and a slap following that echoed through the house. Instinctively they followed the curses that were then shouted by the man.

_I lost two cities, lovely ones. And vaster…_

"Freeze! Don't move!" Elliot demanded with both he and Olivia pointing their gun's to the man's back. "Let me see your hands!" The man reached slowly to his pocket and pulled out a gun as he spun around quickly.

"Drop the weapon!" Olivia shouted.

"Alright." In one moment three bullets rang through earth.

_Some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent. I miss them but it wasn't a disaster._

Elliot and the man fell to the ground. The girl ran past Olivia where John Munch grabbed her and led her outside while Olivia fell to her knees beside her partner. The bullet was in his heart, she was sure of that, as she as she was that the man opposite them was dead as well.

"Elliot! Look at me!" He slowly opened his eyes and looked to he.

"Liv…I--" He coughed and trickles of blood fell from the corners of his mouth.

"Shh--" She called for a bus not knowing that Fin had already made the call as he stood outside watching his friend grieve knowing full well there was nothing he or Olivia could do but wait.

"I love you ." He sputtered.

"No! Elliot! Don't give up!"

_--Even losing you…_

"Liv--let me go."

"No! I can't! I love you, too." She fell onto his chest and let her tears mix with his blood.

_(the joking voice a gesture I love)…_

"I won't give up on you." Olivia whispered before the EMT's pushed her away from him. She curled her knees up to her chest and cried.

"Liv." Fin laid a tender hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to die." She sobbed. Fin nodded but didn't not speak as he squeezed her in his arms.

_I shan't have lied._

Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Cragen sat in the front row with Elliot's family at the funeral service. Kathy laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder in a simple effort of comfort, but Olivia didn't notice.

_It's evident the art of losing isn't hard to master…_

The service holder closed the bible and asked everyone to leave the family alone for a moment. The squad were the only ones who kept their seats while Kathy and the kids said some final words to their father. Once they left the squad took turns saying farewell, Olivia last.

…_though it may look like (write it!)…_

"It should be me." Olivia said. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

I won't give up on you,

So don't give up on me.

It read only those two lines and Olivia let it fall on the casket as she repeated,

"I love you, Elliot Stabler.

…_like disaster._

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, despite the depression, but the poem (for some reason) made me think of this. I'm still working on 'Complications' so, crossed fingers for speedy writing.**_


End file.
